Return of a Hero
by twilightlightning
Summary: Naruto story told from the the second half a different way. Naruto returns, five years later, older and much more powerful. New friends and new foes appear, and unsuspected relationships are created!
1. Recognize me?

My second fanfiction! I'm so excited! This was the very first story that I started writing in the seventh grade, but after much revision, I finally got around to it. So please enjoy, and please **REVIEW. **

**All ideas, characters, and anything Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. **I just wrote the story.

"Why is it sooo hot?"

A lazy body moved under a tree, pestered by the sun's sweltering beams of heat; another overbearing summer day. Another moan escaped the young teen's mouth as he sluggishly rolled over onto his back. Exasperated, he closed his eyes. His onyx hair fanned out onto the grassy earth below. Light speckled his anguished face as yet another sigh escaped his lips. He opened his brown eyes to glare at the sky, cursing it for allowing such a hot sphere of relentless anguish to plague him daily.

"Ugh, why is it soo hot? Troublesome…"

"Seriously, Shikamaru, I swear that you are the world's laziest person. Who complains about how hot is when they're sitting in the shade?" A blonde girl sat next to boy, an annoyed expression on her face. Her pale blue eyes glanced at him. She sighed. "Jeez, Chouji, what're we gonna do with him?"

"I dunno. But my best guess is absolutely nothin', Ino." Chouji sat next Ino, his now brawny arms spread out behind his head as he began to take a position next his onyx haired teammate. His long, bushy, brown hair fanned out behind his head. He pulled out a little bag of BBQ chips, and munched quietly, gazing at the open blue sky.

"Thanks, Chouji. I know you'll always support me when it comes to Shikamaru's lazy butt." Her voiced dripped with sarcasm. No reply came from either shinobi. She sighed, defeated. "Oh, well. If you can't beat 'em, join 'em." She lay next to them, sighing as she relented. "This beats the flower shop and the hospital, anyway…"

"That's the spirit, Ino." Shikamaru laughed at Chouji's remark.

"Shut up." Ino glared at both young men, visibly annoyed. A quiet moment passed, and another sigh from Shikamaru before Ino continued. "Hey, you know what guys? It sure has been a while since there's been some life around here."

Chouji and Shikamaru looked over at Ino, both now looking at her. "Whadd'ya mean, Ino?" asked Chouji.

"I'm just saying, we haven't had the whole the rookie nine together in what, five years? With all of our teams being broken up for missions, Neji, Sakura, and you, Shikamaru, being promoted to jounin, and the rest of us chuunin, then Sakura and I busy with the hospital, we hardly have time to have time to ourselves. The last time the three of us hung out like this was two months ago."

"Yeah," Chouji added. "I guess you're right… it has been a little quiet without Naruto around, too. Haven't heard from Naruto in forever, either... Man, it's just been too long. Wonder when we'll get to see him again…"

A head full of thick pink locks ran quickly through the crowded streets of Konoha. She rushed through hoards of people throwing "excuse-me's" as politely as a running person shoving hurriedly through a crowded area could. A red headband rested tied on her forehead, with a leaf symbol resting in the center. The sun's rays reflected brightly in her emerald eyes. A determined expression rested on the young kunoichi's face. A red short-sleeved turtle neck clung to her torso as a jounin vest rested over it. A red cross was embroidered over the right torso pocket. A short khaki skirt hung over black thigh-length leggings. Beige elbow pads rested on her arms. Her black, knee-length combat boots clacked in the dirt as she continued running.

"_I really should've avoided the streets today. They're packed,"_ she thought to herself. A perturbed expression riddled her face. _"Tsunade-sama sure sounded urgent. I hope it's not another patient…"_ An exasperated sigh escaped her as she finally arrived at the hospital. The pinkette smiled as "good morning" seemed to come from every corner of the long hallway and a few flights of stairs as she half-walked, half-ran to Tsunade's office. If it was one thing the present hokage and medical director detested, it was tardiness. The young jounin wasn't in the mood to experience a severe scolding; it was way too early. She arrived at the woman's office, knocking gently, waiting hesitantly for a reply.

"Enter," a strong, calm voice beckoned. A woman was facing the window, and her hair was tied into two long blonde ponytails. Her chocolate brown eyes gazed through a window that presented a tremendous view of the village. A small blue diamond-shaped figure rested in the center of her forehead. "Good morning, Sakura. Nice afternoon, no?" She turned to face the young kunoichi, a relaxed smile plastered on her young visage.

"Uh, yes, it sure is… um, was I- am I- what did-", Sakura nervously fumbled with the words falling clumsily out her mouth. She was sure she hadn't missed an appointment, or had one for that matter. Did she skip over some paper work? Surely she hadn't forgotten anything. She never did, for fear of Tsunade's temper. Oh yes, she'd seen her terrible temper once, and that was all she needed. And boy, did she feel sorry for the poor nurse on the receiving end of that horrendous occasion.

Tsunade let out a small laugh, amused with Sakura's bewildered expression. "Oh, calm yourself. Relax, you haven't forgotten anything. You rarely do."

"Oh." Sakura visibly relaxed. "Then, what did you want…?" Her expression was pressed into a curious manner.

"Well, today is a very special day. I have some… important news for you." Tsunade was purposefully dragging on this conversation. Sakura stood waiting patiently, silently prompting Tsunade to go on as she fidgeted with her hands behind her back. "Sakura, Naruto has returned."

"Geez, would you hurry up, Ero-sennin! We could've been there half an hour ago if you weren't so slow!" A young, tall, impatient man stopped in his tracks, his cerulean blue eyes glaring at the older man currently strolling lazily in his direction. His wild, golden-blonde hair was tied up into a neck length ponytail. Long, golden bangs the length of his face showed under his black headband. A leaf symbol etched into a metal plate showed that he was a ninja. He wore a long-sleeved orange and black jacket that had orange flames lining the edges of his coat. A red swirl was centered on the back of his jacket. A fish net vest hugged his defined chest, with a tight, black shirt layering over it, showing his well built torso. He wore black pants with orange stripes down the side. A long, powerful looking sword was calmly resting over his back accompanied also by a regular length katana. A scowl was set on his face as he continued yelling at the older man. "Come on, would ya? I swear, you get older every day…"

The older man began to laugh, as he continued his lazy stroll towards the younger man. His wild, back-length white hair was tied into a bushy ponytail. He had extravagant red war paint streaking from his eyes. He wore a green vest with red pants. He had brown sandals. "Kid, we'll be there in ten minutes. I don't see any rush…"

"No rush! I haven't been here in five years! _Five years_! I'm ready to go back. Unlike you, I have people to see, places to be, things to do that don't involve _research_…" A sly grin crept up to his face as he continued taunting the older man. "Y'know, I bet Baa-chan would have a few things to say to you about those stupid books…"

"Hey! Those books aren't stupid. They're a form of entertainment for more mature audiences. Mature people unlike yourself." A childlike pout covered his face as he continued mumbling to himself about his "research".

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Seriously, you need help." The blonde had somewhat slowed his pace, but restlessness was still evident on his face. He fidgeted with his headband as he continued his slow pace towards his destination. The older man looked over at the young man next to him and gave a small chuckle. "What?"

"You only fidget when you're nervous."

"Who says I'm nervous? Maybe I'm just excited." A defiant smirk was placed on his face.

"Kid, you're a _sage_ now. You're pretty powerful, and you could probably take on anyone in Konoha and win by a landslide, with the exception of me, of course. Is it that a particular person makes you nervous, like, oh, I don't know, a pink-haired kunoichi perhaps?" A mischievous smirk now resided on his expression.

The blonde's cool composure dropped instantly. "Wh-what're you talkin' about? I-I don't know what you're talking about. I just- I'm just not sure if I'll be familiar with anything anymore…" A flustered expression resided on his face, openly supported by his feverish blush. "Besides, I haven't seen the inside of my home for a long time now. I wonder if my apartment will still be there…"

The older man let out a boisterous laugh, earning himself a glare from the younger man strolling beside him. "Relax, Naruto. Besides, we're already here."

The young blonde broke out of his reminiscent state, his deep cerulean eyes looking up instantly. Before him stood a 10-story wooden gate: the city's main entrance. Engraved in the center was an enormous leaf symbol, proudly announcing its boundary. They had reached Konoha's main gate. Naruto could practically hear the city bustling with life inside its ancient walls. A wide grin gushed onto his face as he ran closer to the walls. He gave an excited yell as he quickly advanced towards the gates.

"Hey! Who's-? "A deep masculine voice began to yell but was abruptly interrupted by the current scene he was viewing. A blue-eyed blonde was staring at him expectantly, as if he'd known him for years. The guardsman squinted closer through the sun's blinding glare, pushing his short silver hair out of his face. He noticed the older man standing patiently next to the young man; his memory was being recalled… And then he nearly choked on the metal senbon that was resting in his mouth moments before. "Jiraiya-dono? Naruto? Is that you? Aw man, this is great! Welcome!" The silver-haired man turned his head over his shoulder, practically yelling at the other guards to open the gates immediately. He beamed down at them, ushering them into the city gates from his position on the wall.

"Well, took you long enough, didn't it, Genma?" Naruto smiled in a confident manner. "You didn't recognize me, did you?" By now, Genma had made his way down to city's entrance, taking a "half-lazy, half-excited" pace. He quietly chuckled at Naruto's remark.

"No, I didn't recognize you. Not at all. How long's it been, huh? Four years? You sure look way older. And what's with the outfit change? I see you didn't like being a walking target, with all that orange on, huh? Tell me, how'd that work out for you?" Genma was laughing at Naruto's muddled expression.

"Well, first of all, it's been five years, and of course I look older! It's been _five_ years!" Naruto held up his hand to emphasize five years, and continued conversing with Genma. "Besides, I felt that the outfit needed a little more 'oomph'. So I dimmed it down a little. Y'know, to make me look older."

"Yeah, right. We really know what happened to that ridiculous and overly-vibrant orange. 'Older-look' my butt." Jiraiya smirked at the ensnared shinobi, a low laugh starting to erupt from his throat.

"Hey! That's confidential! Not to mention totally embarrassing!" Naruto pointed a threatening finger at the older man, no longer able to control his embarrassment as the two older ninja continued laughing.

The silver-haired man calmed down, and resumed his conversation with Naruto. "I guess you'll tell me that story some other time, and a couple of others while you're at it. And also what's up with that huge sword." He gestured to the long, black, scabbard resting on his back. Genma studied Naruto a little longer, calculating all of the differences that showed in Naruto now. He sighed, and turned to the long street covered with hurried people behind him. "Hokage-sama should be arriving shortly. We sent the word as soon as we spotted you."

"You mean recognized, don't you?" Naruto mumbled.

"I would have to agree, Naruto. I wouldn't have recognized you either if it hadn't been for your obnoxious voice." A blonde, middle-aged looking woman calmly strode towards the bunch, a relaxed expression on her face. Her brown eyes glinted as the sun's rays reflected gently off of them. Her hair was drawn to the back of her head, into two ponytails. A large green jacket resided on her frame, with the "hokage" symbol encircled on the center of her back.

As she approached, Genma bowed and Jiraiya smirked, Jiraiya breaking the silent pause with a brief address to Tsunade. "Tsunade-hime. It's lovely to see you again, as it always is." His expression turned soft as he regarded the younger looking woman across from him. He bowed slowly, making sure to never let his eyes leave her gaze. The blonde woman gave a small chuckle.

"Still haven't changed, have you, you old geezer? How charming. Nice to know there's still something gentlemanly about your perverted self." Her luminous voice flowed towards the older man.

"Would I still be the old geezer you've always known if I were any different?"

"No, I guess not." She then turned to the other young man who was currently standing expectantly with an illegible expression on his face. His arms were crossed into an expectant manner, an impatient look exhibited by his body. His cerulean eyes quietly waited for the woman to directly address him. "Well. If it isn't the number one, hyper-active, knuckle-headed ninja. Just what on earth could he want, looking at the hokage with that kind of expectant look? A hug?"

"Precisely."

The shorter woman enveloped her arms around the taller man, relishing the moment as she felt his huge frame relax in her embrace. He stood, silently enjoying the tranquil moment while it lasted. "You sure have been taking care of yourself, I see. All of your limbs are attached, and you're still as obnoxious as ever." She withdrew her arms from his large frame, as she continued her examination of how he'd grown over the years. "When did you pick up kenjutsu?" She was eyeing that rather lengthy sword on his back. She glanced at Jiraiya with a questioning look. He shrugged his shoulders in an unknowing fashion, a smirk covering his face. Her hands found their way to his lengthy locks that hung underneath his headband. Tsunade tugged slightly on them, an amused look vacating her face. "Grew your hair out, too."

"Well, I got tired of cutting it…All of that time wasted just for it to grow back crazy fast. It's easier to just ignore it, anyway." Tsunade began to laugh, but her amusement faded into an all-knowing smirk when she saw Naruto's expression change. He looked at Tsunade, trying to extract an explanation for the approaching chakra signature. Whatever it was, it was coming quickly, not to mention how strong it was… What in the world was it? Tsunade gave no answer as Jiraiya began to look on in interest also. Naruto's attention turned to the area where the powerful figure was coming. Another fifty feet past the crowded street, and he would be able to identify whatever it was.

"Genma," Tsunade started to command, "you can suppress your chakra signal now. Alert everyone else that everything is normal and to carry out their duty. You yourself may resume your duties."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Genma looked at Naruto with an amused expression as he turned to leave to resume his day's vigil. "See you later, Naruto." He nodded towards Jiraiya as a sign of farewell. "Take care." And with that he dispelled back to the guard tower.

Naruto turned his attention back towards the direction of the powerful object, only to find he could sense it no longer. What or who in the world was going crazy with their chakra signature? Had it been suppressed? Tsunade had now turned to the left side of street corner, visibly smiling. She knew Naruto was staring at her, waiting for whatever was coming his way.

"Tsunade-sama! There you are! I was worried when you're chakra… signal…" A young woman came to an immediate stop as she laid eyes on the two men standing next Tsunade. She brushed her cotton candy pink hair out her face, examining the two figures across from her. Her emerald eyes gazed over the sight before her. A tall, tan, cerulean-eyed blonde was standing inert, a dumbfounded expression now occupying his face. His golden blonde hair was tied into a long ponytail, his bangs spilling out over his black headband. A red and black cloak covered the rest of his muscled body, a fish-net vest barely visible underneath. Two swords, an over-sized sword accompanied by a regular sized katana, rested on his wide back. His slender jaw held six little lines: whiskers, almost. The young kunoichi stood in disbelief. Surely this wasn't…

"Naruto?" The name escaped her mouth no louder than a whisper. She moved a little closer towards the two men. "Is that… Are you … Naruto?" His name became a question again as she continued her silent examination. Surely this wasn't that short, loud-mouthed, annoying, super-energized genin known as Naruto, her former teammate. This man standing in front of her was much taller, attractive-looking,_ powerful _shinobi. He seemed calm and collected; the polar opposite of Naruto. But those childish whisker-like marks were still perched on his tan cheeks, suggesting his true identification. Broad, muscular shoulders jutted out from underneath the orange and black cloak, making his frame appear enormous. A long sword was strapped to his back over his cloak. Sakura stared again at the long sword across the shinobi's back, inwardly gawking at this new person standing before her. When had Naruto been skilled enough to use weapons?

Naruto was currently engulfed in the sight before him. He couldn't hear the questions he was currently being asked; he was too busy assessing the pink-haired woman in front of him. He knew who it was instantly. Her cotton candy pink hair gave it all away. No one else in the entire world (that he'd seen anyway) had hair like that. _Pink_ hair. Yet, he couldn't draw his eyes away from her. Sakura-chan. A red headband now resided on her forehead. She had on a beige jounin vest, a little red cross embroidered on the right side of her chest. She now wore a tight, red, sleeveless turtle neck underneath the jounin vest. She wore a short beige skirt with black, mid-thigh length leggings underneath. She wore also black combat sandals that stopped right under her knees. She had little tan elbow pads on her arms. Her petite figure infatuated him; her height, however, made her legs look longer. Her thick lashes batted in bewilderment when she could elicit no response from him. A few moments later, and he realized they were all waiting for his response.

"S-Sakura-chan! Of course it's me! The one and only Naruto!" His flashed his famous smile, also adding his trademark "thumbs-up". A blush was covering his entire face. "You look great, Sakura-chan! How've you been?" His was now rubbing his head in a carefree manner.

"Great. Um, wow, Naruto. I almost didn't recognize you. You've grown a lot! Look at how tall you've gotten!" A nervous expression danced across her face as an uncomfortable silence filled the gap between them. Her eyes drifted towards the onyx sheath on Naruto's back. A curious expression crept onto her face as she began to inquire about his sword. "Naruto, when did learn how to fight with a sword? And such a great one, at that."

Naruto gave his trademark grin, rubbing the back of his head nervously. "Oh, y'know, it's just something I picked up during training…"

Sakura looked over at Jiraiya, expecting further information. Jiraiya gave her that same shrug, but Sakura's eyes continued to press for an answer. "_Well there's a trait she got honest from Tsunade. Good luck with that headstrong woman, Naruto," _thought Jiraiya. "Naruto taught himself kenjutsu; I had nothing to do with it. Heck, I didn't even know he'd been training himself until four years after he'd started. And let me tell you_, he's skilled_." Sakura turned from Jiraiya, a satisfied look now in her eyes. She was now looking at Naruto appraisingly, trying to estimate his skill.

"_Just how strong have you gotten, Naruto?" _thought Sakura.

Before another awkward silence could fill the air, Tsunade gave an attention calling "mm-hmm", once again capturing everyone's attention. "Well, now that we've all had a rather brief reunion, Jiraiya, I'll need you to come with me, so we can get the details of the mission. She turned to head towards her office, with Jiraiya right behind her. Naruto looked at the retreating Tsunade with a puzzled expression on his face.

"You don't want me to come with you too, Baa-chan?"

A small vein throbbed on the side of Tsunade's head as she brushed off the insulting (not to mention disrespectful) name. "No, Naruto. I'll send for you later. But for now, try to enjoy your time back. Sakura, you have the rest of the day off; Shizune will cover for you." Tsunade kept walking, still throwing the conversation over her shoulder. "Naruto, it would be wise of you to remember those above you." Naruto gave a confused expression, obviously oblivious to his previous comment.

"What are you talkin' about, Baa-" Naruto never finished his sentence, as he was now in a very tight headlock underneath someone's arms. He realized it was Sakura; a grip he'd been caught in many years before. Unluckily for him, he'd forgotten how much it hurt…

"He understands, Tsunade-sama, don't you Naruto?" Sakura asked a little too sweetly. Sakura was visibly nervous, but of what he couldn't understand…

Tsunade gave a small satisfied "hmm" as she continued walking with Jiraiya. She abruptly stopped as she began speaking again. "And one more thing, Naruto." He looked up from Sakura's vice grip at Tsunade, cerulean eyes shining in a happy but annoyed manner. "Welcome home, kid."

And with that, she continued her stroll towards the Hokage Tower, not once looking back at the now returned number one, hyper-active, knuckle-headed, ninja.

End of first chapter! Kind of lengthy, no? Anyway, it's been way over a year, since I put anything on here. Between procrastinating, school, homework, school, rewriting, researching, school, drawing, school, designing, school, and trying to construct a great storyline while building my writing skills (did I mention school anywhere in there?), I finally managed to force myself to sit down and type this freakin' thing. I'm super happy.

Please review! I love it when people critique my work, because then, I'm able to fix up stuff and make it a trillion times better! Also, if you have any questions about the story, just ask in your review…

I just realized that I've set the bar really high for myself…

Thanks for reading it, and please review!


	2. The same, but different

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Kishimoto. I am simply a fan.**

**...**

Naruto watched Tsunade and Jiraiya walk away in disbelief. Somehow, in his first few minutes back, he'd managed to irritate Tsunade, end up in headlock, and not understand anything that was currently happening.

"S-Sakura-ch-chan…" A strangled sound escaped the gasping blonde's mouth as he struggled to communicate with the rather tight hold currently on his neck.

"Oh! Sorry…" Sakura instantly let go of Naruto as a fiery red blush raged across her sheepish face. Sakura let out a nervous chuckle as she watched Naruto cough like crazy and rub his neck as he checked for any bruises. Naruto let out a sigh of relief as he discovered that his current state of health was still in prime condition.

"Well what was all that for? Don't know what Baa-chan's problem is… 'Recognize those above you'? What the heck's she talkin' about? I'm way taller than her!" Naruto had a confused expression his face as he turned to Sakura for an answer. The nervous expression instantly vacated her face as a new, scoffing one occupied it.

"Really, Naruto? Kami, do you have a lot to learn… you're a totally different person physically, but mentally, you haven't changed at all." Sakura rolled her eyes in disbelief as she turned towards the busy streets of Konoha. "C'mon, Naruto. I'll show you around. Konoha's not the same way you left it."

Naruto watched Sakura start walking down the street with a perplexed expression. "_Did every one go crazy while I was gone? I just don't understand…"_ Naruto jogged to catch up with Sakura, still in a muddle with his current situation. "Where we headed anyway?"

"It's a surprise," replied Sakura, keeping her brisk pace. "We've got lots to see and not that much time, so you're gonna have to keep up, that is, if you plan on seeing everything before Tsunade grabs you…"

Naruto frowned. "But Sakura-chan, you know I hate surprises! Especially the ones you have to wait for!"

...

"A lot sure has changed around here, huh, Tsunade?" Jiraiya addressed the shorter woman currently strolling next to him. They were currently heading towards the Hokage Tower, the summer's afternoon moist heat permeating the air. Jiraiya smiled, not realizing how much he'd missed Konoha's oppressive heat.

"You got that right. Konoha's a fourth of its original size larger, and, as you know, Konoha was already quite large. We have the largest military force out of the five Great Nations. We easily best Suna's and Mizu's forces two-fold. We have the highest success rate of missions, and a larger population than ever before." Tsunade was slightly beaming with pride.

"Sounds like someone's done a pretty good job with this place, huh? I honestly didn't expect Konoha to be back on its feet after the invasion from the Sound after the chuunin exams five years ago." Jiraiya grimaced at his statement, ruminating the events of Orochimaru's and the Sound's invasion of the Leaf. Remorse trickled its way into his thoughts as the reflected images of his former sensei, the Sandaime Hokage.

"You've got that right. Fortunately, the Third had the foresight for the economic prosperity of his village… he was no fool." Another moment of silence passed between the two sennin, though not awkward, before Tsunade continued. "So tell me, Jiraiya, just how much has Naruto grown?"

Jiraiya chuckled to himself before continuing. "Beyond anything you could've imagined. Tsunade, you're gonna be proud of that kid. Well, of what he's accomplished, anyway… That boy's a little slow, reluctant is what I should say, on the uptake when it comes to certain things…" Jiraiya gave mischievous smirk.

"And what would those certain things be?" Tsunade looked at Jiraiya with a curious expression. She waited quietly for a response from her long time friend; instead, all she received was a low chuckle and a soft smile. She abandoned awaiting his response, realizing he had no intentions to tell her, and continued talking. She would drop it for now. "It's time for that kid to take my spot anyway. Whoever thought of the concept of paperwork was a complete fool. They must've had no life, whatsoever… That's one thing I won't miss."

Jiraiya let out a laugh at Tsunade's scowling face. He glanced at her again, and then let out a sigh. He examined his surroundings once again, this time taking in the busy streets of Konoha, observing its people bustle about in carefree manner, their happiness occupying the atmosphere. "And what of your apprentice? I see that she's grown a lot in these past few years. And what about that whole chakra thing earlier? What was that?"

"Sakura is very bright; she learns quickly. Sakura has contributed so much to advancing our medicine. She and Shizune have been working nonstop on a new antidote for that poison you encountered… That 'chakra thing' is a flare signal we use inside the village within the jounin ranks. That way, if an emergency occurs, immediate response is provided automatically, and wait time for reinforcements is greatly reduced." Tsunade was slightly beaming as she fought the urge to smile.

"That's smart," Jiraiya commented. Another moment of silence passed between the two before Tsunade continued.

"Jiraiya, how long do you plan to stay here, or, I should rather ask, when do you plan on leaving?" Tsunade's face was expressionless, and her voice was quiet.

Jiraiya looked down towards Tsunade, a concerned expression resting on his face. "Depends. You know I can't stay long… May I ask why?" They had now arrived on the main road that led toward the Hokage Tower. Arching oak trees created a speckled canopy that cast a cool shadow on the area below. Jiraiya couldn't discern the expression on Tsunade's face. Something was bothering her.

"I need some information on Akatsuki. They've been too quiet. You know we've had a run in with them a couple of years ago, but this time… I just feel like something big is about to happen. Your spy network is the best source of information that I can trust. I need to know before they decide to make a move."

"Let's go somewhere private… obviously, I'm sensing a very big issue here. And I'm not talking about Akatsuki."

"And you're very right." Tsunade's face held a serious expression as she continued with her next comment. "A lot has changed around here… and not all of it for the better."

...

"…And over there, we now have twelve new training grounds, each twenty-five square acres." Sakura was observing Naruto's expression while trying to stifle a giggle. How could she not laugh at Naruto's expression, which looked so childish, as they were as wide as saucers. His gaping mouth resembled a child who had just walked into a candy store for the first time in his life.

"Wow! This is all so… amazing! I could stay out here all day!" Naruto took in the vast landscape before him. Large trees consumed the blue sky, so dense in some areas that the ground could've been mistaken as black. _"Lots of room for stealth…"_ Naruto mused. Large ponds and open fields created a mock battlefield. He was itching to explore it. Naruto gawked for another moment before a thoughtful expression flashed across his face. "Since we have all this new stuff… does that mean we have more ninja? Like, way more ninja?"

"Exactly." Sakura thought a moment before continuing. "Right now, Konoha is a really powerful, not to mention influential, country. We've really increased our forces since…" Sakura trailed off, letting her sentence hang. She didn't want Naruto being gloomy on his return. She hoped Naruto hadn't picked up on what she was saying. She exhaled when he began to respond; he had been too engrossed in his own thoughts to comprehend what Sakura had been saying.

"Man, so much has changed. I feel a little left behind…" Naruto had a forlorn expression on his face. His expression changed, however, when he felt a reassuring hand on his shoulder, and cheerful face beaming into his own.

"Don't worry, Naruto. After today, I'm sure you'll feel at home again… you were never one to be unacquainted with your surroundings…"

"Yeah…" Before another awkward moment could set in, a loud, boisterous laugh rang through the air, as a loud shriek followed.

"Oh my gosh, Shikamaru! Quit laughing, Chouji, 'cause that wasn't funny! I swear, I will personally rearrange both of your- Oh. My. Gosh. Speak of the devil. _Is that Naruto!_" A loud blonde girl was currently yelling at Naruto, a baffled expression on her face.

Naruto looked in the yelling girl's direction, quickly making a physical assessment. Pale blonde hair, pale blue eyes, loud and obnoxious, it was obviously… "Ino! Hey long time no see! What's up!" An excited squeal erupted from the loud blonde who was currently running towards the direction of Naruto. "We were just talking about you! Is this a coincidence or what!"

"Uh, I guess, heh…" Naruto nervously rubbed his head as Ino continued her inspection of this new Naruto. He felt uncomfortable under her scrutinizing gaze. She was inspecting him like a fungus found under a moldy rock.

"Look at how tall you've gotten! And what's with your hair!" Ino turned around and yelled at two other people behind her. "Hurry up, you two! Aren't you excited to see Naruto?"

"Sure we are… we're just not in any rush to smother him with unwanted attention and troublesome squeals," replied a black-haired man. A green jounin vest rested over a black, long-sleeved shirt. A little blue circle with a line going through it resided on one shoulder; a blue headband rested on the opposite arm. The larger man next to him laughed after he'd shoved a fistful of barbeque chips into his mouth. Long bushy brown hair accentuated the red swirls centered on his pudgy cheeks. Silver body armor was layered over a long-sleeved red coat. Both men slowed their treks, the black haired men directly addressing Naruto. "Hey, Naruto. You sure got taller, huh? Hey, look Chouji. He's taller than you…"

"Yeah, I guess you're right Shikamaru. How ya been, Naruto?" The larger ninja grinned broadly at Naruto while shoving more chips into his mouth.

"Shikamaru! Hey, and Chouji too!" Naruto's eyes lit up with excitement. "Whoa, Chouji, you sure have let yourself get-"

Suddenly, a loud screech drew everyone's attention to the opposite side of the street. "Konohamaru, slow down, you dummy! You're gonna run into somebody! Then we'll get yelled at by Ebisu-sensei!" A young girl with bright orange hair was yelling at a boy who was currently speeding toward Naruto. His black hair was being kept out of his face, held back by his headband, as rushed in their direction. He yelled over his shoulder at the girl, still not bothering to decrease his speed. "Konohamaru!"

"I'll be fine, Moegi, I'm not gonna run into anybody! And anyway, I'm pretty sure that's him, right there!" A large excited grin was plastered over his face.

Naruto looked on in interest as a group of kids hurdled toward him. He recognized them alright. It was Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon. They'd all donned blue leaf headbands, which proudly rested on their foreheads. They'd gotten taller, too. They weren't the bratty little kids he remembered… they'd become fine shinobi. A large smile grew on Naruto's face as they approached him. "Hey guys! Long time, no see! What's goin' on?" Naruto was then let out a startled "oomph" as he felt Konohamaru launch into him.

"Nii-san! Yo! I knew it was you! The whole village is in a buzz! I didn't believe it when I'd first heard, but now I see you with my own two eyes!" The gap-filled toothy grin that Konohamaru had no longer existed; in its place rested a charming smile that gleamed with confidence. Five years had really changed the shinobi he once knew as loyal fan members.

"You better believe it! The one and only Uzumaki Naruto, here in the flesh!" He flashed his famous toothy grin. "I see you guys have your headbands now… how's the genin life?"

"Ya know what, bro? You never told us how crappy genin missions are!" Konohamaru scowled before he continued. "And the friggin' old lady-" Konohamaru never finished his sentence. He missed a fuming Moegi and her threatening fist flying in his direction. All the air rushed from his lungs as black spots and stars blurred his vision.

"Didn't I tell you not to talk about the Hokage like that! Especially not in front of her apprentice, you idiot!" yelled a furious Moegi. Thoroughly shaking Konohamaru, she continued yelling, obscenities flying from the outraged orange-haired girl. Konohamaru lay limp in Moegi's grip, grim and foaming at the mouth.

"Well, that sure brings back memories..." mumbled Ino, biting her lip to restrain a laugh. "It reminds me of a certain group of people from back in the day…"

Shikimaru cautiously eyed Moegi before turning to leave the disorderly bunch. Shikimaru let out a sigh, inwardly groaning at the current situation. "As much as I know we'd all to stay here, but we got a few things to take care… We have to meet Asuma, you guys."

Ino glanced at the scene before her, barely withholding her laughter. "Oh, alright. C'mon, Chouji. You're such a killjoy, Shikimaru. Later, Sakura! And nice seeing you again, Naruto."

Naruto simply stood there, wondering to himself why everything seemed so different, and yet so familiar at the same time… A loud yell quickly returned Naruto to the present.

"Geez, Moegi! You- you could've k-killed me!" exclaimed Konohamaru, clutching his neck protectively.

"That was the point, idiot!" Moegi glared at Konohamaru, silently threatening to murder the boy in front of her. Konohamaru turned to Naruto, silently pleading for his intervention.

"Uh, so, um, how've you guys been? I see you're all genin now!" asked Naruto, smiling genuinely at the trio before him.

"Yeah, Ebisu-san is our sensei now… We've completed a total of forty-three missions, eight of them C-rank, and one B-rank. The ol-," a menacing sidelong glance form Moegi caused Konohamaru to visibly sweat, "_Hokage_ won't give us an A-rank yet… But that doesn't matter, 'cause we're gonna take the chuunin exams next month!"

"Oh yeah! Hey, now that I think about it, Naruto, you're the only one from our year who isn't a chuunin. As a matter of fact, four of us are already jounin." Sakura stated nonchalantly.

"What! You mean Bushy Brows and Dog Breath are chuunin? _And I'm still a genin?_" Naruto stared incredulously at Sakura.

"Well, yeah pretty much…"

"Well, what about Gaara? And Temari and Kankuro?" Naruto inquired.

"Both Kankuro and Temari are jounin. Gaara… he's the Kazekage." Sakura watched Naruto's expression change from surprised to dumbfounded.

"I… I'm so behind! Sorry guys, but we have to cut this reunion short! I gotta finish up with Sakura-chan, and then register for the chuunin exams! We'll catch up later!" Naruto hurriedly dragged Sakura away from the trio, rushing in no particular direction.

"Bye, Naruto! And when you sign up for the exams, make sure to tell the old-" Konohamaru's words were cut short by his mangled cry and a fuming Moegi.

...

"Naruto, don't look so down. You'll be a chuunin, and most likely a jounin in no time. Besides, this attitude doesn't suit you," Sakura chided. She rolled her eyes again at Naruto's childish behavior.

"I guess you're right, Sakura-chan…" Naruto's stomach rumbled rather loudly. He grinned, embarrassed. "Guess I should get something to eat… Hey, is Ichiraku around? It's been too long since I've had my favorite food!"

"I was wrong for assuming you wouldn't be a ramen junkie anymore… how did you survive without it?" Sakura asked, sarcasm dripping with every word.

"It was a long, terrible journey, Sakura-chan. But at long last, I shall reunite with my beloved…," Naruto answered dramatically, smiling at Sakura. She tried to fight the smile playing on her lips.

"Naruto, I'm not sure I ever told you this, but…"

"You think I'm the most amazing thing to ever walk this Earth?" Naruto offered playfully.

"Conceited much? I was going to say that you are still the biggest idiot that I know. Literally."

"That warms my heart, Sakura-chan." Naruto flashed grin, chuckling merrily as they headed towards Ichiraku's.

...

**Well… it's been a while, hasn't it? (Dodges tomatoes and other rotten garbage) I kind of quit writing after some rather… unfortunate events occurred in my life. It's all good now, though. I just hope I never have to experience anything like it for as long as live.**

**Death ain't fun. **

**After a super long time of writing, erasing, rewriting, and editing in general, I've decided to stick it out with this story… I was a mistake to quit in the first place. So, here's the last chapter I wrote (but never posted). Here comes a revamped, totally awesome fanfiction! Oh, and one more thing…**

_**PLEASE REVIEW XD!**_**That way, I can make the story a trillion times better… and I value your opinions.**


End file.
